Wikia Users and the Quest to Epicness
WUatQfE is a camp of two teams of nine Wikia users are suddenly trapped in the medieval world of Hasche. They meet a local Haschian, Klozvag (Reddude), who offers them a way of the planet of humans with dangerous powers. He puts them in a competition, where they have to compete in challenges for supplies to get to the stone of epicness, a stone that will give one user the power to leave Hasche, with three of his friends. In the middle of the game, a merge will happen. Also, this is only a roleplay camp. Only eighteen contestants, sign-ups are CLOSED. 'You can only be yourself, meaning, one character. You go to A Loser's Group after you are eliminated. Reasons You Can Be Eliminated For *Your team votes you out. *You cheated. **This includes using items you have not obtained yet, using your companions all the time, godplaying (winning a challenge in less than five lines) and using non-human abilities; you aren't Haschians! *You got into a physical fight. The Food Rule *Foods only the host can give out: Steaks, Pizza, Cupcakes, Haschianburgers, and anything else that needs cooked. **If a contestant killed something, they can obtain steak by themselves. *Foods anyone can hand out/find: Any plants, packages of jelly beans, and anything you don't need cooked. Sign-Ups Host Klozvag - The Laid Back Haschian Host - Reddude Cupcakes - The Ugly Godzillapor - Reddude Contestants #Reddy - the Excited Red Lover - Reddude #Ben-The accidental prone goof-Ben109 DER #Olaf- The tough, but friendly Russian- Codaa5 #John- the nice guy- Usitgz #Kev - The nice, weird, smart guy - Kevvy9 #Zack-The badboy-Shadow II #YoshiPerson- (Guess) #Shane -The Cheerful One - Goldenshane #Dark-The anti-social goth- (Dark) #Nad-The Moocher-Nad331 #Brittany- The fun-loving girl thats just there- Tcf09:) #Christian-The friendly hero-TDAFan99 #Kenny-The Peppy Nice Guy-Kenzen #Sonik- The Sayin Warrior- Sonictksb #Katie-The Cutie(My One Yr Old Sister's Name)-TDALindsayfan1 #Jim-The Comedian -Koops (There was a spot open :D) #Avery- The insane, fun loving, depressed, nerdy, girl- Pinkpatra #Spencer - The Don't Mess With Me Guy - Fanny Elimination Key Gold + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Golden Retrievers. Crimson + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Crimson Dragons. Red + OUT = This contestant was eliminated. Orange + LOW = This contestant was almost eliminated. Green + WIN = This team/contestant won a challenge. IM = This contestant recieved an Immunity Idol. IMU = This contestant used an Immunity Idol. Items Reddy Food: Three Steaks Ben Food: Three Steaks Olaf Accessories: Soviet Union Hat found on Day 1 Food: Three Steaks John Food; Three steaks Kev Companion: Angel the bunny and Jess the puppy he found both in day 1. Lost in Day 2. Weapons: Sword (from home) Food: Bear meat (killed in day 2) Zack Food: Three Steaks YoshiPerson Food: Three Steaks Shane Companion: Bubbles the Rabbitt, a rabbitt Shane found in episode one. Food: Three Steaks Dark Food: Three Steaks Nad Brittany Christian companion: Bunny found in episode 1 food: Kenny Companion: Sky, the gray wolf (Found Day 2) Food: Three Steaks, A Large Packet of Jelly Beans (Found Day 2). Weapons:Sword (Found In-Beaded in Tree Day 2) Health:First Aid Kit (Brought with him) 'Sonik Companion: Will the Dog, Sonik's pet he bought to the show with him Food: Buffet, food Sonik obtained in eps 2 (is in capsule) 4 star Dragonball: Ball found in tree before show (Note: was refound on Will's collar in eps 2 ) Weapon: Boxing Gloves: found near eaten buffet in eps 2 'Katie' Companion: Jessica the Fairy(she won't cheat), Met on Day 1 Accesories: Lasso, Found on Day 1; Teddy Bear(Teddy Jr.), Brought from Home Outfits: Camoflague, Swimsuit, Snowsuit, Gymnastics, Summer, Winter, Karate(Black Belt) Jim Companion: Jimmy the Weasel, found on Day 1. Avery Spencer Episode One: Arrival on Hasche *Wikia Users fall to Hasche* Klozvag: Woah, you guys are so outta place, dudes. Let me throw you into a traditional Haschian competition, one loaded with drama, ok? Too bad, if you dont agree, ill feed you to the Godzillapors. (XD) Ben:Where in the crap am I?Who are you?What is this England?Godzillapillar?CHIA!GotMilk?!?(XD) John: *shakes headin shame at Ben* Ben:What?*gets hit in the head by a can* OW Kev: *uses a rock to kill a bird and a mouse* I like that Reddy:*wakes up8 oohhh, i dont feel so good. *rushes to bush and pukes* Klozvag: Ah, the first breath of Haschian air. XD Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Haschian air breathes YOU! Klozvag: Soviet Russia? Weirdos! On this planet, we dont name lands. Its all Hasche. But, the ruby mines are great. XD Olaf: In Soviet Russia, lands name you! Kev: *throws rocks at birds and some hit people* Sorry Ben:*gets up and gets hit* OW WHO DID THAT was it you *points to squirell Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Birds throw rocks at YOU! John: Is it the native langage to end every sentence in XD? XD. Olaf: In Soviet Russia, XD Ends sentence with YOU! Zack:Hello guys! Shane: *sticks head out of a rabbit hole* Hi guys! I'm Shane, though all my friends call me Shane. Kev: *see all of the birds throws rocks at him* *throws rocks at the birds* Reddy: hi shane! :D YP: Olaf, would you PLEASE can it on your Russia crap?! (Expects a "In Russia, cans can YOU!") Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Can cans your russian crap! John: In Democratic America. Soviet spys are executed! XD .Ben:Uh I'm Ben I think UHHHHHHH wait what I'm Ben I think YP: 0_0 Olaf: In Democratic America, George Bush makes a crappy leadership. But just about anywheres he would, meh. Zack:O_____O Olaf: In Soviet Russia, _ _'s O! Kev: In america, we kill Russains Olaf: In Soviet Russia, we t-bag Americans! Ben:On some dace floor short people are on fire so PWNED (XD) Olaf: That is quite strange why your not on fire, midget. Kev: In Russia, they tbag every american every russains Olaf: In Soviet Russia, I spank your mother. Shane: Hi Reddy! *rabbit jumps onto head* Hi Bubbles! Bubbles: *eats a carrot, is on Shane's head* Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Shane jumps on Bubbles head! YP: 0_0 SHADDAP!!!!! (DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY EDIT CONFLICTS I AM GETTING?!) Kev: In america, I use everyone thing I got to kill your family Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Ap Ap's Shadd. John: In Democratic America, Obama rules the land, and there is no Soviet Russia. Olaf: In Democratic America, we have sh*tty health care plans. Ben:In UK we have fish and chips which are actully french fries! PWNED (XD) Kev: In america, Obama kills every Soviet Russian Olaf: *pulls Shane aside* We need a Russian alliance, me, you and Bubbles. Zack:I'd be happy to join your alliance. YP: In Soviet Russia, Moscow gets blown up by OUR atomic bombs. (PWNED) Shane: But Bubbles isn't a contestant. But I accept. Olaf: In Soviet Russia, Moscow blows up ATOMIC BOMBS! Kev: In Russia, Everyone is naked and kill for being naked Olaf: In Soviet Russia, you would be hanged for not saying Soviet, you douchebag! Dark: *mumbles* Olaf: You got something to say, emo? Kev: In the USA, if you said america you would be dead by now Ben:In UK are army sucks cause we run in straight lines and get shot Olaf: But you just said America, you stupid American. Dark:*grabs Olaf* I said, Soviet Union doesn't exist anymore, it's Russia! Olaf: Why are you touching me emo boy? I don't feel that this is appropriate. Kev: But you just said it and I can't die in russia Dark: *throws Olaf* DIE! YP: Is there any popcorn on this planet? I'm enjoying this fight! Olaf: *doesn't even move an inch* Why you throw two-hundred pound man of steel? Not very smart idea. Kev: *looks for a board and a big rock* *finds both* *runs to Olaf * *uses the big rock and a board to throw Olaf away* Olaf: *sinks boat* John: *pulls Olaf to the side* even though its been 20 years since Soviet Russia fell, I'll join your Rusian Alliance. Olaf: With our alliance, WE CAN RE-UNITE SOVIET RUSSIA! URA! Olaf: *huddles Reddy, Shane, Dark and John* Face it, we are the smartest in game. We must come together to win. Deal? John: Deal! Klozvag: *rides godzillapor* good job cupcakes! :DDDDD Reddy: deal man! *hugs Olaf, notices the other staring, backs away, blushes* XD Shane: Sure! I LIKE CUPCAKES! Bubbles: *Is being a cute bunny* Shane: *wipes eye* Bubbles is so inspirational, oh and, um, I agree Olaf. Cupcakes: *smacks and scowls bubbles* >:( YP: *sees Olaf's "Secret" alliance* I need a way to counter them, otherwise I might become a target for them... Anyone want to join an alliance with me? Kenny:Hey Guys... I America, we have a VERY sh*tty president (Did i just go to far?) Olaf: True that, my brother. *pulls Kenny aside* I have an alliance, want to join us? Kenny:Yes... I am from Ireland... Huh. Kev: *sees 3 bunnys and a puppy* *runs to them* *picks up the cutest bunny and the puppy* *points to the bunny* I will call you Angel *points to the puppy* You will be called Jess (Kenzen:Can Kenny be on the Yellow team Red) Sonik: *apearrs out of nowhere,*Hi guys i'm Sonik and this is my dog Will. Bubbles: *growls at Will, Angel, and Jess* Shane: Rabbits can growl? Jess: *runs to Bubbles and attacks Bubbles* Angel: *does the same thing as Jess* Kev: Stop it!! Olaf: In Soviet Russia, It stop you! Kev: In Soviet Russia, you stops it!! Olaf: (CONF) Little kids, they no understand jokes nowadays. I'm lonely Russian in lonely world. Kev: *runs to Olaf and steals every thing he's got and throws them far away* Haha!! Olaf: Congratulations little kid, you stole car tickets and death warrant. Hope your happy now. Bubbles: *hops to Shane, Shane picks her up* Shane: It's okay Bubbles...it's okay. Katie: Hi! I'm from USA but I my family is from England... Katie: *finds a lasso and puts in bag* Cool... Katie: *looks behind a rock and finds a fairy* Hi! Wanna travel with me? Fairy: *nods* Katie: What's your name? Fairy: Jessica... Katie: Kk! That's my sister's name! Jessica: Cool! John: why is everyone finding something, but me. Jim: (falls from the sky and lands on a weasel) OWWW!!! Kev: *runs to Jess and ANgel and picks them up, runs to Shane* I don't know what got into my pets Jim: (with weasel on his head) What are we doing here? AND WILL YOU STOP BITING MY HEAD?!?!?!?!?! Challenge One Klozvag: Truly, only one can obtain the stone of epicness. It will be a dangerous battle, probably filled withy injuries, and eliminations. So, for our prep, you will have to knockout a godzillapor. (I will RP Gold Godzillapor and Crimson Godzillapor, you guys try to knock it out, which i will say when it does, and no godplaying!) This is practice for what is to come. Reddy: Epic! Gold Godzillapor: *bangs head against Reddy* Olaf: *pushes against Gozillapor* Gold Godzillapor: Rawr! *lashes tail at Olaf* Olaf: *hops ontop of it* Yeehaw! Gold Godzillapor: *vigorously tries to shakle Olaf off* Reddy:*epically fails at attacking godzillapor* Olaf: AHHHH!!!! *holds on for dear life* Gold Godzillapor: *shakes Olaf off, and sets a foot on Olaf's chest* RAAWWRRR!!!! Reddy:*is knocked out* Olaf: *desperatly tries to roll out* Avery: *HISSES AT GOZILLAPOR and lunges toward him* Crimson: *attacks Avery* Olaf: *wiggles the Godzillapors legs* Gold: Ahhhhh!!!!! NMot that! *laughs uncontrollably* (XD) Olaf: *tickles his feet* FALL OVER YOU STUPID CANADIAN GODZILLA! Avery: I have an orange mind state you stupid Dino-whatevers! I BET YOU DON'T TAKE PYCHOLOGY, AND DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! *ATTACKS CRIMSON* Crimson: *knocks a tree over and almost crushes Avery* Gold: *runs away from Olaf, but not far enough to have gold team win8 :P Olaf: *follows, then hugs his leg* DIE YOU FOUL-MOUTHED BARNEY! Olaf: (CONF) What? Barney is gold in Russia. Avery: *Slaps Crimson and runs away* MUH HA! Olaf: *climbs up to Godzillapor's arm* Olaf: *finally reaches his arm-pit, unwillingly tickles it* Gold: Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! Dont do that! 8rapidly runs around the challenge field* Crimson: *glares at Avery* Olaf: *steadily clings onto the Godzillapor, pinching him with his nails, still tickling him a bit* Gold: Will you stop that! *stops running* Get off me! I have lawyers! (XD) Crimson: *rolls eyes and shows fangs* Olaf: *climbs to the Godzillapors nipples, twist them* Tcf09: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *jumps and kicks Crimson in the jaw* John: *tries to help Olaf out, but fails* Oh man. Gold: *lashes tail at john, bites Olaf's hand* Crimson: *attacks Tcf09* Olaf: AHH! *falls, lands on the Godzillapors swinging tail, pulls on the hair* Gold: I quit! 8smarls at the others, and walks into forest* Klozvag: Okay, Crimson Dragons have to vote off someone.....you guys suck at killing godzillapors, oh well. XD Olaf: On three team, ONE, TWO, THREE, URA! Klozvag: All of the Golden Retrievers get three steaks each, for food. The dragons will have to find there own. :P John: URA! I still hurt from that Godzillapor, though. Crimson Dragons Vote Klozvag: Vote for who you think should have to be stranded on hasche, alone. Brittany: Nad... i have nothing against you though dude... now im going to go find some food Jim: Um........Nad. Katie: Nad! Christian: Nad Klozvag: One more vote and Nad is outta here! Avery: ....I have absolutley nothing against ANY of you. But, I have to say....Nad. Klozvag: See ya Nad! *throws nad to Somewhere... Episode Two: A Mountains Peak Klozvag: Hi. Christian: The vote was random Klozvag: Nad left! XD Chat for awhile , we are in Haschiam Forest Shane: I win steak, and as said by the powerful Princess of Peaches, YAY! Bubbles: *shakes tail, flops ears around while in Shane's arms* Reddy: *whispers*Hey, shane. I heard Olaf only wanted you in his alliance so he can take bubbles! Want to join a seperate alliance with me and a few others? Olafs a threat to getting hiome. Reddy: Yp, alliance? YP: Sure, but if we are to overthrown the growing superpower of Olaf's alliance, we need to get more people. Also, we need to slowly weaken Olaf. So I want to be leader. Shane: *to YP* Look, you wanna be leader? Sorry, you can't. Olaf's leader. The person who started the alliance is leader. That's just how it goes. Reddy: I'm talking about you two and me, YP and Dhane. We'll share equal power in discisions; u in? (Conf) Reddy: I'm not mean. I just Want that Olaf guy out before it's too late (XD) Katie: *whispers to Jim, Avery, Brittany and Christian* Wanna be in an alliance? Spencer: *watches everyone* *analyzes* (Conf) Spencer: I think my team is....well.....sucky. Spencer: *goes to Avery, Jim, Katie* You guys want an alliance? I could string us all to the final four. (Conf) Klozvag: So, we have Olaf, Reddy, Katie, and Spencer trying to lead alliances....interesting. i wonder who will leave next (BTW, guys, when should the next challenge be?) Jess: *runs Bubbles and trys to kill Bubbles but needs help* Angel: *runs to Bubbles and helps Jess* Kev: Wow Animals killing other animals (CONF) YP: Geez, everyone is trying to play a "Heather". Olaf is the most threatening guy around, and I won't rest until he's down, then his alliance will topple. I can keep bouncing around the other alliances depending on which ones are more powerful. I have never strategized before. I will win. YP: *Goes to Spencer's Alliance* I want to join, too, you're gonna need all the firepower you can get if you're going to destroy Olaf. Reddy: *pulls aside YP* ok, you and me both agree we have to take Olaf down, right? (CONF) YP: Bingo. YP: Heck yeah! Reddy; Great. And since he isnt the most weak minded, there's strength in numbers, which may have to come to a cross team alliance, if you know what i mean. Reddy: Kev, do that again with your companions and you'll lose them, k?) Kev: They did it not me Jess: *points at Kev* Angel: *Points at Kev* Kev: What?! Jess: *barks at kev* Kev: What?! YP: Okay, Red. Deal. Red: epic! Ill get some pplz(Kev, use them to attack anything again, and they're outta here. Im not trying to be harsh, only fair.) (reddude: When do you guys want the next challenge?) YP: Great! Olaf's goin' down! Kev: *runs to Jess* GO find an animal that I can kill that's not here ok\ Jess: *runs to find an animal for kev to kill* (CONF) YP: This is going according to planned. Red and I think practically the same. And we will beat everyone to the win. Olaf is the first on my list. *Remembers people saying Olaf's the leader of everything* The king's about to get overthrown. It's like those kids in his alliance are brainwashed or something! (CONF)Reddy: Me and YP are gonna take Olaf down! Maybe i should tell him im in his alliance as a spy ;) reddy:*to YP* im in Olafs alliance as a spy (XD) YP: *In confessional with Red* A guy on the inside is always nice. If we can figure out who Olaf is after next, then we can protect them reddy:*in conf. with YP* Yes. Thpough, Olaf was the center of our win yestarday, maybe we need to get him arrogant, than eliminate him. what do you think? Zack:That Olaf guy.....I shall join his alliance! Reddy:*notices* oh **** *to YP* Olaf has people joining his alliance like he's the only one with an umbrella in a hailstorm! What do we do? :( Sonik: Ugh! i'm starving * sees buffet*, mmm, brakki! *puts buffet in capsule* Klozvag: I WAS SAVIN THAT FOR LATER1 XD Will the Dog (Sonik): *gives puppy dog eyes at klozvag* woof Sonik: K then, * sees his 4 star Dragonball*, Will, give my ball back *Will barks and gives ball back* ALSO, MY BUFFET *runs off* YP: (CONF) It's official, Olaf is the most dominant person in the game. We are going to have a hard time taking him down. YP: Red, can you try to persuade people to leave Olaf and join us? Red: I can try. *glares at shane and zack* pronto *walks to zack and shane* Come to the light side, we have fresh meatloaf. XD Zack:O___O Really? Reddy: Yes! Really! You get it after you have completed this game! you in?! :D Zack:*Sighs* Fine! (CONF)Reddy:*in with YP* This is waaaayyy too easy. XD (CONF) YP: *In with Red* Good job there, next time, bribe them with storebought cookies. (Mmmm... cookies! XD) (conf) Reddy: *with YP* Still, that was so funny. *low voice*zacks gonna be ticked when we dont have meatloaf XD. Reddy: Hey shane! If you come to my and YP's alliance, I'll give you storebought cookies, a walmart gift card, and a penny! (XD) YP: Plus you can hang out with cool, awesome, not-Russian leaders! (XD) Reddy; and bubbles gets an unlimited supply of carrotts! XD (Wow, we're desperate XD) YP: *Goes walking in forest, finds meatloaf tree XD* Wow, that was convenient! Jim: (finds candy tree with Jimmy the Weasel) This is one weird game! Reddy:*whispers*IKR Jim? Wanna join a cross team alliance with me, YP, and Zack? Kenny:*charges out of cave with a wolf by his side holding a large packet of jellybeans*TONIGHT WE FEAST, also i named my wolf Sky. *pulls sword from belt*I found this in a tree Jess: *finds a bear* *runs to Kev* Kev: What did you find girl? Jess: *runs to the bear* Kev: *follows Jess* Jess: *points to the bear* Kev: Cool *kills the Bear with a Sword he brought from home* *runs back with killed bear* Jess: *runs to kev* Shane: *scoops up the hurt Bubbles* KEV! Seriously? I can't believe you. Bubbles: *is being cradled in Shane's arms* Shane: Conf: Kev will be out! That I can promise! (Reddy:i warned you Kev....) Eaglemahet: *swoops down and siezes Jess and Angel, flying off with them* (reddy:if you godplay to have them back, Kev, your out.) YP: *sees eaglemahet* (gasp!) LOOK!!! A BIRDIE!!!!! *makes a tiny smile while staring at the bird* Reddy:its beautiful! What is that? Klozvag: and Eaglemahet, really giant birds that breath fire. Reddy: *is burned from a descending fire* ow (XD) Zack:I SHALL KILL OLAF!!!!!! YP: *Takes cover from fire behind rock* LOOK OUT, ZACK! Jim: (whispers to Reddy) I'm in! Shane: Reddy, YP, I accept your offer. Me and Bubbles will join you, isn't that right Bubbles? Bubbles: *yawns and sleeps in Shane's arms, Shane smiles softly at Bubbles* Reddy: YP, it me, you, shane, zack, and Jim! We have some great players >:D Zack:*Gets hit by meteor* I'm BLASTING OFF AGAIN*Gets blown into distant space* YP: o.o I'll save him, but I am going to need a VERY long rope. (LOL XD) (WHEN IS THE CHALLENGE?!) Zack:*In space* AAAAAAAGH!!!!! (reddy:tomorrow at sometime unless some ppl cant m,ake it) Zack:*Gets abducted by aliens* Klozvag: should the challenge be today? Zack:Hey guys I'm being ABDUCTED BY ALIENS UP HERE IN OUTER SPACE!!!! SOS!!!! Dark: It think there shouldn't be, cause Zach is gone Kenny:Sky stay here*grabs first aid kit he brought with him*Bubbles Kenny here*walks to Shane holding Bubbles*Ok Hold Bubbles still.*patches Bubbles wounds*Bubbles will be fine....Irish Rules... Yeah John: When, will the challenge start? I'm getting bored! Shane: Thanks Kenny. Bubbles: *smiles at Kenny* Will (Sonik):*finds a carrot and gives it to Bubbles* Sonik: Reddy are you having a alliance cause I wanna be in 1 too? Katie: *to Spencer* Sorry but no... Katie(Conf.): Okay...no small alliance for me now... Katie: Reddy...wanna have an alliance together. *flirts with Reddy* (Katie: I say challenge tmrw) Katie: *finds a piece of papyrus* Katie(Conf.): I found this piece of papyrus and I'm writing down all alliances on it. *writes alliances down* John: *searches for things* (Conf.) Why can't I find anything!?!?!?! Sonik: dude, i found another buffet *eats it all up* mmm tasty Reddy: Sonik, Katie, i accept. *to YP* We have you, me, Jim, Shane, Zack, Sonik, and Katie! We rock! John: *overhears Reddy* I need to find a way to counter that. Klozvag: *pulls aside John* alliance? Ill give you an advantage ;) Sonik: what the, (see's boxing gloves) sweet. John: Thanks, man. I mean its 3 to 7 and me, Olaf, and Ben are at a huge disadvantage right now! YP: (CONF) Perfect. Me and Reddy are DOMINATING. YP: (In confessional with Reddy) We now have a cross-team alliance with OVER 9000!!!!!! people. Take that Olaf! You're as good as done in this game. (XD) red:*in conf with YP* Final two YP! :D YP: Who should we boot first? (reddy:everyone roleplaying user's my friend, XD) Reddy:I say dark. he'll be hard to cooperate with if we ever encounter a challenge we need team work on. YP: OK, but if we win, who should we tell our alliance members from the other team to vote off? Red: Kev. No doubt, Kev. (Lets save Olaf for when his alliance is out, i.e. Ben and John) Klozvag:*whispers to John* Here *hands John an imunity idol* it will save you from elimination. Challenge Two Klozvag: Todays challenge is good old fashion game of haschian tag. You try to make it to the mountains peak before being frozen by me with my freeze ray! >:D Reddy: Co- Klozvag:*freezes Reddy* >:D *hops onto Cupcakes* >:D Zack:*Climbs* Klozvag: *misses as he fires at Zack* Zack:TEEE HEEEE!!!!!!*Keeps climbing* Katie: Cool! *starts climbing Katie: *is 1/8 to the top* Katie: *throws rock at freeze ray but misses* Katie's Rock: *hits Reddy* Katie: Oops... *continues climbing* Katie: *is 2/8 to the top* Klozvag:*barely misses Katie's feet with his ray* Ugh! Cupcakes:*charges for her* zack:*Pushes Katie off mountain* Klozvag: *ray backfires and he freezes cupcakes* crap. *runs on foot to katie, is five feet away and still miusses* XD Zack:*Is almost there* Klozvag: i think this thing is jank! *ray malfunctions and he is frozen* intern:*picks Klozvag out of ice* *hands new ray* Klozvag:*sneezes* thnx., *misses again at Zack* Zack:*Makes it to the top* Katie: *uses lasso and pulls* Katie: *swings and stands on flat surface at 5/8* Don't mess with me Zack! *throws frozen snowball at Zack but misses*(Throw Fail XD) Katie(Conf.): I have horrid aim! Klozvag: Crimson team loses again......>_> XD Crimson Dragons Vote Klozvag: vote. Klozvag: You know, *hands Katie immunity idol* for being the only one to compete (sorry ppl who didnt see challenge, voite) Katie: I'm going to vote Kev simply because my alliance wants him gone! (Katie: Can I use my idol another time)